


The Trusts of a Team Bond

by Jadegem02



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Gen, Mentions jazz, Prowl is also a mess on the inside, Sadness, mentions bluestreak, prowl is basically emotionless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegem02/pseuds/Jadegem02
Summary: The beast wars for the Autobots has just begun with Shockwave collecting the bones of extinct Predicons, the Autobots get an ally whose not been seen for eons, Prowl. Damaged and in need of repairs from his departure from Cybertron he lands on earth and unexpectedly end up joining the war effort with many challenges to face along the way with his past and the ghosts that haunt him.





	The Trusts of a Team Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I’ve had started but never really posted for a while now and thought I should do just that! So here you go! I’ve always wanted to see my favorite transformer prowl in the prime show but we got his look but never anything else and he never showed up, this work is heavily inspired by another work on FanFiction.net where this story is also cross posted under the same user name as the one I’ve got here! If you want the name of the other fix this one is inspired by it’s mentioned under this story so go ahead and check it out! I hope you enjoy!

“This is an experimental vehicle produced by our finest engineers in the military.” Fowler exclaimed as he stepped out from the large vehicle. Once he was out of the way Optimus stated, “This will most certainly do Agent Fowler.” A blue light shot out of both of his optics and casted over the new vehicle.

Optimus Prime had just finished scanning the military vehicle Agent Fowler had brought in, when Ratchet had received ping from the main computer alerting the Autobots. The humans had gathered on the guard rail to listen in the conversation between the towering forms of their allies.

“What is the matter old friend” Optimus inquired as Ratchet typed on the screen.  
“By the Allspark, Optimus! I am receiving a communication signal form in the solar system, it’s an Autobot Officer!” Ratchet exclaimed as he hurriedly typed on the screen to bring up the communications link. A baritone voice filled the base as it finally came up.

“This is Autobot Officer Prowl On a Restricted Communications link for Autobot Base do you read?”

“Prowl this is Optimus Prime, we read you loud and clear old friend. We are relieved the war has spared you.”

“Optimus Prime it is nice to finally come into contact with you, sir. I regret to inform you that I was not able to receive your call for services until I had entered the Solar System” the voice now identified as Prowl stated in a seemingly emotionless tone. “I will enter the atmosphere at approximately One Solar Cycle. Prowl out” was heard from the screen as it faded back to it’s usual monitor.

Miko was finally able to break the silence after a minute, “ Who was that guy? He sounded like a total stickler.” Bulkhead turned around and answered the young girl, seeming slightly worried, “Prowl is the second in command of the entire Autobot faction army. He’s Optimus’ right hand bot.” “There are rumours about him too, they call him the spark-less drone, the tactician without emotions.” Arcee piped up from behind

“He’s not a Drone!” A shout broke their conversation. Everyone in the room swivelled to faces smokescreen who was silent through the whole communication. Smokescreen had tense door-wings brought up to appear in defence. His servos were clenched at his sides in clear frustration and his faceplate was scrunched in a scowl. “He has emotions, they’re just not easily seen because of the upgrades he HAD to get for this stupid war. His battle computer and logic circuits just hide it.” Smokescreen muttered as he stormed off to his room. “Whoa. You’d think there was some romance with that statement.” Miko said, braking the silence once again “What’s his deal?” She spoke up again. 

This time Ultra Magnus turned around, “I was alongside Prowl for many decades, in his service he would talk rarely about two younger brothers, Smokescreen was one mentioned. It would be wise not speak out in his presence, he follows similar expectations for being as you say ‘by the book’ as I am.” “You mentioned another brother than Smokescreen did he ever mention another name? Uh, sir? “ Jack asked Ultra Magnus and was answered with, “The second and youngest brother he spoke was designated Bluestreak.” Wheeljack chimed in at the name, “actually I Remember one kid who was pretty talkative to everyone and anyone but was one pit of a sniper in battle, he was one of the only survivors of the fall of Praxus, with two brothers by the name of Smokescreen and Prowl.” He finished with a smirk.

“Whatever the case may be, the last time anyone had heard of Prowl was when he was sent on mission right before Cybertron went dark with one our best saboteur, Jazz, and a squad of soldiers.” Arcee stated as she walked up next to Wheeljack from her previous position.

Wheeljack turned towards Arcee, “Actually I saw Prowl and Jazz while looking for that ugly mug Con Barricade, they were the only ones left of their squad probably.” A downcast look appeared from most present and listening to the conversation.

“Prowl is a trusted friend and one of the best Tacticians the Autobots had, he will be very useful in upcoming events, Ratchet send landing coordinates to prowl specified by Special Agent Fowler. In the meantime, Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack scour the rubble of the old base for anything of use, I will go to a mine that has picked up on the radar for mining by the Decepticons, with our Energon reserves at a desperate low we’ll need all we can get, the rest of you prepare for the new arrival.” Optimus stated as he turned and walked out of the hanger to take off into the air.

——— time skip to the next day basically some of what happened in the episode and I’m lazy  
Autobot Base

“Prowl’s ship has entered atmosphere and is preparing to land in Death Valley. Opening ground bridge now.” Ratchet stated at the controls as he slid the lever downward and the swirling green portal opened to its intended location. “Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ultra Magnus remain at base and prepare to be backup if necessary. Ratchet you will come with us we may need a medic depending on the condition of Prowl. Transform and roll out.” Optimus announced. 

Arcee, Smokescreen, Ratchet and Optimus Prime arrived at Death Valley just as a small ship big enough for a minimum of two Autobots landed hard on the ground roughly forty feet in front of them.

Everyone prepared to meet the SIC once Prowl stepped through. Smokescreen was teetering on his pedes ready to rush to his brother not seen for many vorns. The shuttle doors opened not long after landing and a tall silver and black colour schemed mech with a red chevron and a yellow visor appeared at the doorway. The figure had two shoulder mounted cannons and simple white door-wings and limped towards the four Autobots while holding a damaged arm that had long since stopped dribbling Energon from the fight long past on Cybertron, hastily repaired enough to stop bleeding, but with the skill of a bot not familiar with medical work. Upon closer look, one could see scratches and claw marks on his chest from a Con who made an unsuccessful attempt to get his spark chamber. His face had Energon stains running from the left side of his helm under the visor. Cracks and dents were covered on the mech’s framework.

“Prowl!” Ratchet and Smokescreen shouted at the same time as he finally reached them from the shuttle ratchet carefully set down the yellow visored mech an slowly checked over Prowl. Smokescreen was torn on the inside as ratchet checked over his brother, relieved at seeing him yet concerned for his condition. Prowl bowed his head to Optimus as the towering mech watched Ratchet work. 

“Prowl it nice to finally meet face to face once more, I must ask, how did you sustain this much damage?” The leader asked as he kneeled down to his comrade. Prowl’s frame tensed and the plating on his frame flared for a brief second not unnoticed by medic.

“With regret I inform you that on Cybertron, my team was offlined, I am the only survivor.” Prowl explained as if the statement was simply a fact meant to be that, a fact.

“Commander Prowl, I know how it’s feels to lose people close to you if you ever need help-“ Arcee was cut off by Prowl’s one good hand raising to stop her. “It is the past, It is fact, I cannot change the events that occurred and will not seek revenge to clarify justice, I have no need for your words.” Arcee stood silent for a few clicks then turned and walked behind Optimus, looking slightly annoyed but trying to hide it.

“Optimus, I’m going to need to repair him at the base his condition will be serious if not treated as soon as possible.” Ratchet said as he helped Prowl stand and guided him over to the ground bridge with the others as they made their way through back to the base.

“I apologise for being worse for wear medic, my injuries were not able to be treated due to the haste of trying to leave Cybertron after its fall and my lack of medical knowledge.” Prowl had stated as he was helped by smokescreen through the portal back to the base. The rest of the Autobots had followed not long after making sure to disguise the ship from decepticon and human eyes.

———Back at the autobot base

It had been roughly ten minutes of waiting the Autobots at the Base waiting for the new arrive to appear through the ground bridge with baited breath. Soon a silhouette of to figures were seen coming through the green swirling vortex. With each step it soon became clear that two mechs were approaching, one helping the other, both with door-wings. 

Prowl and Smokescreen hobbled through and set Prowl down on a berth right as Ratchet came storming in straight to the pair. Smokescreen backed off to allow repairs and Optimus and Arcee came through the ground-bridge soon after and walked to stands by everyone else. 

“Commander Prowl” Ultra Magnus saluted. “May I ask sir why are you so heavily damaged upon arriving to earth?” “I was caught up in a battle before disembarking from Cybertron, that is all you need to know.” He coldly replied in a dull tone. He grunted as Ratchet welded a deep gouge in his injured arm.

“Whoa, injured and he’s still cold and callous.” Miko whispered to Jack on the guard railing. Prowl’s helm whipped around to face the humans.

“While it is a 98.637% chance you are the native life forms of this planet I will not tolerate being talked about so disrespectfully. My door-wings may be injured but I can perfectly hear you. Please do be respectful.” Prowl shot back at them. Miko growled and the smile wiped on her face now replaced with a grimace towards the new arrival. “Oh, Prowl these are humans who have helped us a lot while we’ve been on the planet.” Smokescreen cut in to help dwindle down on the tension that had suddenly accumulated. “These two females’ names are Miko and June. The males’ designations are Rafael with the glasses, Jack is the one in the grey attire, and the last one is special agent Fowler.”

Raf spoke up shakily “ Um, Prowl, of you don’t mind me asking, how were you able to hear us? Bee said that door-wings enhance the sensory output most bots have but not even he could hear what Miko said.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Prowl stated dryly. “To answer your question, human Rafael, my door-wings are upgraded with a special neural network that I had installed to better my defences on the battlefield, most mechs would not get this procedure due to the pain one would be in if damaged, it doubles more than having regular door-wings would be”

Ratchet moved on to work on to his face in the repairs. “Alright Prowl I need you too remove the visor so I can get a scope of the damage.” Ratchet said after finishing up the repairs on his arm and moving to the next major problem on Prowl. His torso still held gouges but weren’t deep enough to bleed Energon and could be worked on at a later time.

Prowl slowly removed the visor that had adorned his face for several orns. He laid it next to his leg propped on the birth. His left optic was cracked all the way through the light having long been gone there were claw marks running across the side of the optic and fissures ran almost to the right one. “By the all-spark Prowl! How long has this optic been nonfunctional?” “Since before the other injuries were sustained , this was one of the first major injuries I received.” Ratchet sighed“Well the whole optic will need to be replaced, I’m guessing the visor has been aiding in your vision?” The Praxian simply stared “That is correct.” Was the response he received, nothing else more except a slight frown adorning his faceplate at the question.

Ratchet’s brow furrowed as he set to work repairing the faceplate and mentally scrolling through the data on creating another functional optic.

———- another time skiiiiip

It had been many hours since prowl was brought and everyone went on with their own business. Ratchet was almost complete in fixing Prowl and was working on inserting the new optic. Smokescreen stayed next to the other side of him through all off the repairs quietly conversing and telling Prowl of the many things he had seen and accomplished while the other brother was with his former team and drifting in space.

Ratchet backed away from Prowl and smokescreen fell silent. “Well Prowl, Ive done all I can do, you’re practically new.” Everyone gathered around as he prepared to take his first clean steps since he was on Cybertron. “Since you don’t need the visor now that I’ve repaired your optic I can take it off your mind, you won’t have to see it anymore.”

He grabbed Ratchet’s hand as he was set to grab the visor from where it lay, “I will keep the visor, if you don’t mind.” He said with more emotion and malice anyone thought possible. “Commander Prowl, it is my understanding that you had despised visors for unpractical uses back on Cybertron.” Ultra Magnus spoke up. “It is the last thing I own from my former team and from Jazz, I would like to keep it.” He bit back as he slide the visor over his newly repaired faceplate. The yellow hue instantly came on and the feeling of his past teammates returned.

To break everyone from the tense moment,, the sensors of the base went off. Ratchet went to the monitor hovering above the ground bridge. He typed on the controls and a bright warning alerted the base. “Looks like another bone has been dug up, I’m sensing two Decepticon signatures.” 

“Smokescreen, Bumblebee, your with me, Ratchet set the ground bridge, let’s roll out.” Optimus turned and set to transform into hi vehicle mode when Prowl stepped in the way. “Optimus, by my calculations, and from what smokescreen has told me from these Predicon bones, it is best to have more than yourself and two others. Please allow me to accompany you on the mission. It brings the success rate up 20.28% more, and it could give myself a chance to get a ‘layout’ of the planet and how the deceptions operate now.”

Optimus glanced at their mech for a second. “Very well, Prowl. After, you will need to acquire an Earth vehicle form for we are robots in disguise.” The ones selected went through the ground bridge and transformed back into their bipedal mode. Optimus and Prowl went to the east with OPtimus in the air and the other on ground. Bumblebee and smokescreen went east towards the oil fields. Not long after Prowl had Smokescreen’s warning that they had run into drones. Something purple glinted in his optics for just a second before he dove out of the way with his quick instincts and door-wings to help. 

“Prowl, I was not expecting to see you once more, though it is logical that you would’ve blocked the shot. I look forward to battling again once more.” A voice called off to his far right. In the opposing mech’s hand was the jaw from the skeleton of a long since buried Predicon. 

Prowl steeled himself up and stated one word out loud with a stone cold voice. “Shockwave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go I hope to possible continue this soon! Sorry for the mistakes if there were any. Until next time!


End file.
